Tetsuya
Tetsuya, a player that joined World on March 1st, 2007 had since become a notable member of the community during the second half of R:1's life. Appearance Tetsuya appears as a shorter character, wielding a lance in the earlier history of the world, however exchanging it for a wand when he switches to a wavemaster. His wears a tight red vest with a very loose long sleeved shirt underneeth. He wears red shorts and long red boots that go well past his knees. His hair is tied back and thrust up, which is also red. Off line Off line, Tetsuya's player is Shawn Lee Shnumenstein, a 17 year old boy from Cape May, New Jersey. He came to World excitedly having found a working .hack MMO.He enjoys writing and acting. He is close friends with Ryxga. He is also a big mom. Early 2007 In early 2007, Tetsuya joined World right after the release of version 6.0. He made quick friends with the users ZeitZero, and BlackCat. One, a PK, the other, a PKK. Tetsuya chose the road of a PK making trouble in newbie field way past his necessity to be there. At level 23 the player A u r a began appearing in World, leading Tetsuya to the discovery of Aura's bed. At the time of this discovery, the mysterious substance known as AIDA was also present in the PCs of Sig Berg and Arion, though it had formerly only been seen in Xele. With a confrontation with A u r a, Tetsuya was warped to fight the entity known as Skeith, whom defeated him. It was also during this period that he met Mouse, Tactics, Karu, rOOster, Hiroto, and many other players that started around this time. Tetsuya also completed his first event in this time period, the hide and seek event, earning him a 'Jar of Dirt', which at the time was a rare, but useless, item. Summer 2007 In June 2007 Tetsuya made his first strong attempt at being an active member of a guild, joining the Preventers. Though soon, having seen the powers of Ashitaka's AIDA and the fun of his warp hacking, Tetsuya had learned to use the warp hack, as well as borrowed AIDA from Ashitaka. When the power went to his head, he stole Ashitaka's AIDA, leading to an eventual ban from World due to using the warp hack. After returning 2 days later, Tetsuya took on a new role as a strong-willed rule-supporter, reporting any infractions to CC's rules, earning him the nickname "Ratsuya". As AIDA became more and more powerful, Tetsuya grew to level 73 to try and be strong enough to combat the growing epidemic, creating the guild "Reminisce". However soon he obtained his own AIDA and used it to grow to level 80. It was at this time that Tetsuya started the guild 'Havoc' with Mouse. Only days after reaching this new level, Tetsuya stepped in an acid pit with AIDA on, and was deleted. Recreating himself, Tetsuya grew to level 43, having again obtained AIDA from the Ouroborus character. However when training in a field, the server shut down, leaving Tetsuya's character trapped in the field with AIDA on, it was again deleted. Tetsuya again recreated his character, growing to level 30, again obtaining AIDA. At this point Tetsuya was targeted by Sephiroth X. It was also in the summer that Tetsuya faced many problems with The Preventers, leading to prank calls to his real world phone, and being the target of spam hacks. It was also during this time that he became close to Sakaro and Sammy. Also in the summer, Tetsuya suggested that the staff member EyeofCalamity create a beach field, which Eye quickly made. Tetsuya named it "Ivory Shore" and it can be found at Delta, Chosen Passed over Aqua Field Late 2007 Tetsuya took a 2 month hiatus from World before returning and growing to level 51, discovering that Sephiroth X had returned to World. Together with Hiroto he began hunting clues for Sephiroth X's true identity, leading up to his next deletion with the discovery that his password was the same as his account name, knowledge that Sephiroth X used to delete Tetsuya's character. Early 2008 After his deletion, Tetsuya recreated his character as a wavemaster, finally abandoning the melee classes. Quickly climbing the ranks he was again joined by Mouse in re-establishing the guild 'Havoc' again reaching level 80. Having not shaken off his will to enforce the rules, or the nickname that followed, Tetsuya began to again pursue the same ideals as before. In February he began work on .hack//Memoir, a fanfic on the CC BBS. It was also at this time that he became closer friends with Karu, a notorious PK of World. Soon following, 'Havoc' went to war with The Turks. The war soon began to encompass other guilds like Fallen Chaos, and MoonTree. The war ended with neither side claiming victory. Also in 2008, Tetsuya held a funeral for the recently departed Baby Grunty of Theta server. Banning In May 2008, Tetsuya was banned for an inappropriate forum avatar, after attaining the spot on CC as the 8th highest poster. After his banning, Tetsuya revealed himself to be Sephiroth X. Though criticism for this came down hard, considering he had always been such an adamant supporter of the rules, CC's admins had little care for his true identity. Joe said he had in actuality "not heard" of Venat, and said he would unban Tetsuya in a week. Weeks later, Tetsuya's name was lost among the pages of CC. Unbanning In November 2008, Tetsuya (along with anyone else ever banned) was unbanned to celebrate the upcoming release of The World: Classic. Trivia * Tetsuya was the first player of the CC community to create a page on this wikia. * Tetsuya is one of the most hated members of 2007. * Tetsuya is an attention whore. * Despite potentially killing more than many other PKs, Tetsuya has never been very notorious as a player killer. * Tetsuya's favorite food is Shrimp Scampi, and Fettuccine Alfredo. * Tetsuya is possibly the biggest spelling/grammar nazi of the CC Community. * Tetsuya often has odd things he says to other players. "Big Mom" for example, to Karu. "Do it, gurl!" to Raid and Sakaro. * Tetsuya is one the 5-year program at his school in the real world due to an over-abundance of absences his sophomore year. * Tetsuya prefers fire and ice spells, though only uses PhaAni Zot. * Tetsuya has a profound dislike of Gan Zot. * Tetsuya's name was taken from the character designer of the Final Fantasy series, Tetsuya Nomura. * Tetsuya's forum name is xTetsuya because an older member, a modeler, took the name 'Tetsuya'. * Tetsuya had originally planned to name his character 'Rezone', however the password to that account was forgotten. * Tetsuya's original forum name was fknshewmayunn. * As of March 1, 2008, Tetsuya had officially been a member of CC for one year. * Tetsuya prefers using his microphone to talk to people on MSN and Skype. * Tetsuya is afraid of cats. * Tetsuya himself is suspected to be Venat/Sephiroth X. * He has been banned from The World forums because he used a supposed "inappropriate" avatar. Category:Player Category:Wavemaster